Slumber party
by a raindrop of sunshine
Summary: Aerrow lets Piper have a slumber party on the condor with all the other girls from the other squadronts, what surprises will be in store for this little nightly get together? and who is the surprise guest for Aerrow? AxDA, yaoi M/M.
1. Chapter 1

SLUMBER PARTY

Disclaimer: I own nothing of storm hawks

Piper had been begging Aerrow for the past few weeks to let her have a sleep over party on the condor with all of her friends that were _girls_, he was hesitant and asked why,

"Because, Aerrow" she started "Being around guys all the time can get pretty aggravating and annoying, and I just want a night where I can actually relate to the conversation."

"Since when couldn't you relate to us in a conversation?" the teen asked, quirking his head to the side.

"Well its just that guys are normally talking about girls, sports, or other things like that." Piper said "Besides, its just one night, how hard can that be? And its with girls from the other squadrons, it'll probably help get to know them better anyway."

Aerrow was hesitant with his answer but gave in, "Sure" he felt arms wrap around the back of his neck in a hug as the girl began squealing in excitement,

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" the girl jumped up and down as she hugged him tighter.

It was now around dusk and the girls began to arrive, everyone was there Suzy lu, Dove, Lyn, the screaming queens and even Starling, and few other girls Aerrow didn't know their names at the top of his head. Seeing as how it was a girls sleepover party, the guys pretty much stayed in their rooms for the rest of the night after they got to know the girls a bit better. All except Finn, the apparent ladies man, was hitting on few of the girls, and the girls flirting back.

"So." the blonde started, looking at Lyn, her cheeks turning a light pink color as she looked shyly back at him, "What squadron are you from?" he leaned in closer, the girl giggled before answering,

"I'm really just a back up squadron for you guys, its nothing that big"

"No, no that's very big" the blonde said as he wrapped an arm around the girl`s shoulders, pulling her closer to him. His face nearly inches from hers.

"Ehem, Finn, don't you have somewhere to be, as in, not here?" Piper asked as she walked into the room with a bowl of flame corn. Finn quickly took his arm off the girl's shoulders.

"Uh, de- yeah, heh, I was Just leaving" the teen said standing up and walking to the door, stopping to say his good- bye before finally leaving "Later, ladies chica cha"

Aerrow was preparing for bed, slipping on a simple pair of boxers; having been a warm night. He crawled onto his bed, not bothering to pull the blanket over his body. He was two hours into a decently deep sleep when he felt a hand running down his torso; it being to big to be a girls hand. Groaning in response as it traveled lightly at first but then groping and probing roughly in certain areas. The sky knight let out a mewl of pleasure when it slid to his lower area; sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "A~Ace" the boy purred out the man's name, "Why are you here?" the teen asked as he sat up in his bed, rubbing the crust from his eyes,

"You know exactly why I'm here" the Dark Ace chuckled as he took the boy's chin in his fingers, placing a kiss on his soft lips. His lips continued, traveling down the boy`s neck to his torso. Soon Aerrow found himself on his back with the Dark Ace in between his legs, kissing and lapping at the skin on his hips.

"Uh-nh, th-this really isn't a good time; Piper is having a sleep over party and --" The red head was silenced by his own hands as the man grabbed them and placed them over his mouth.

"Then you I suggest you be _very_ quiet tonight" Dark Ace smirked as he began to shred his clothes off his body. He traced his fingers all over the boy before finally hooking his thumbs into the waste band of the teen's boxers and pulling them off with one good yank, tossing the piece of clothing to the floor with the rest of discarded clothes. A gasp slipped past the boy`s lips as the man's fingers teased lightly at the teen's entrance. A chuckle passing the Dark Ace's lips as he slid two fingers in, the teen tightened around the intrusion as he let out a muffled moan. Dark Ace waited for the boy to loosen a bit, adding a third when he did. He began working the boy hard; twisting, curling and pushing his fingers in, trying to find the redhead's tender spot.

"MMmpph!" Aerrow moaned when the man hit his prostate, his hips bucking up higher as the Dark Ace hit it again, his hands clamped tightly over his mouth, not daring to let a noise reach the ears of the rest of the people on the Condor.

Figuring that the boy was stretched enough, he placed himself at the boy`s entrance, gripping the teen's hips tightly and thrusting in hard and fast, earning a muffled scream from the sky knight, he pulled out with just as much force. The Dark Ace found a steady pace against the boy`s prostate, loving the noises that were coming from the body beneath him. Aerrow couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't just lay there and let the Dark Ace have all the fun. He released his hands from over his mouth and slithered there way into the man's jet black hair as he collided their mouth's in a blazing kiss. His mewls, moans, groans, and yelps leaving his mouth and entering the Dark Ace's. Their tongues battling and crashing against each other as their bodies collided. Aerrow was so close, he was about over the brim when suddenly the Dark Ace pulled out.

"Ungh" the boy whined in confusion. The boy didn't understand why he would stop when both of them were so close. Aerrow was suddenly flipped onto his stomach with the Dark Ace thrusting back in, "Ahn-!" he covered his mouth with his hands before the scream got any louder. The Dark Ace began placing kisses on the boy`s shoulder`s and neck as he stroked the boy`s length, while still thrusting into the body below him. The teen came not long after, Aerrow`s arms could barely hold him up any longer and he collapsed beneath the man. Aerrow groaned as the man's release filled him, spilling out and trickling down the boy`s inner thighs. The Dark Ace pulled out and laid next to the panting teen, wrapping his arms around the boy as he pulled him into a tight embrace.

"So a slumber party, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"**So a slumber party, eh?" the man asked as he looked down at the boy in his arms.**

"**Yeah, Piper has been begging me for the past few weeks if she could have one" the teen said with a yawn. His nights with the older man always wore him out.**

"**So why did you wait so long to say yes?" the man asked as he unwrapped his arms from around the boy, having the urge to stretch.**

"**Well, I knew that you were going to visit me pretty soon, and I didn't want the chances of us being found out about heightening" Aerrow said as he snuggled closer to the man`s hot body. **

*******

"**Did you hear that, ay?" Suzy lu asked as she perked up an ear. The girls looked at her confusedly.**

"**Hear what?" Piper asked, looking at her concerned friend. All the girls listening hard; trying to hear any weird noises.**

"**It sounded like a scream, or a yelp, ya know. Kinda sounded like Aerrow, ay" the blizzarian said as she tilted her head more from where she heard the noise.**

"**We better go check it out" Piper said as she stood up quickly and headed towards the door, the girls fallowing behind her. **

*******

"**Mmmn" Aerrow moaned into the kiss he was sharing with the dark haired man. Their tongues danced together in each others mouths`. **

"**What?" Ace asked, sounding more than irritated, as he was pushed away from the delicious, soft lips he was kissing.**

"**I think I heard someone." Aerrow said as he looked uneasily towards the door as the body above him continued to kiss and caress him.**

"**You're just paranoid" Ace said, ignoring the boy and continuing his assault on his soft neck. The boy let go of the thought and continued. both stopping immediately when they heard someone knocking at the door, fallowed by a voice from the other side. "Hide me!" the man hissed at the redhead, and In a flash Ace found himself stuffed into small and cramped closet just as the door of the room slid open. Aerrow quickly flopping down on his bed as if nothing just took place there.**

*******

**They soon came upon the door to Aerrow`s room.**

"**Hey Aerrow, you alright. We, well Suzy lu heard a noise before and just wanted to know if you were okay?" Piper asked through the door after knocking a few times. After a few moments of silence she said, "Were coming in" the door slid open before them to a pitch black room. " Aerrow?" she asked as she turned on the light. The sight before them all had them blushing, there in front of them was Aerrow stark naked laying on his bed.**

"**Ahhh! Piper what are you doing in here! What are you **_**all**_** doing in here?! Cant a guy sleep nude without a group of girls coming into his room and watching him sleep??! I never knew you guys could be so perverted!!!" Aerrow shouted as he clutched the blanket to his chest. Staring angrily at the group of girls as they all fumbled for words to say,**

"**I, uh… we, um, sorry, uh, we didn't know…guh, uh, uhh, umm. We didn't mean to. So sorry!" Piper said as she and the girls backed out of the room and closing the door. Piper stared at the other girls in embarrassment, many of the girls clutched their noses trying to stop the blood from spurting all over. **

*******

"**I told you I heard some-" Aerrow quietly scolded Ace as he opened the closet door. The man lunged out at him, silencing his moving lips with a kiss.**

"**I should leave before we do get caught" the man said before getting dressed and leaving. But not before he placed one last kiss on his lover's lips, a promise that he'll be back.**


End file.
